bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scar Dead Tale
Van was out and about after the discovery of his half-brother Toru and even more shocked by the revelation that his mother Inai was still alive yet in hiding after all of these years. "Hmm...what should I do? The next best step would be to inform Anna and Shiro but I don't want to involve the kids if I tell Anna nor do I need the Soul Society creeping around here if I tell Shiro." Sighing as he sat on a park bench Van looked into the sky. "If only there were some kind of clue." Just as he mentions this a feather blows by, leading Van to look off into the horizon. The silhouette of a young man comes to view, standing amidst two trees some yards away, the view is very ghastly even more so due to the sudden appearance of mist - as the silhouette vanishes slowly, the mist begin to creep back along with him - Van would note that it is uncommonly thick, perhaps he should be wary if deciding to follow the silhouette further. "Hm? Who was that? Could it have been Toru!?" Running toward the mist, Van started to look around unable to see his hand in front of his face. "Tch. Not the best idea I had lately but it's better than not doing anything at all." Walking through the thick mist, Van wondered where the silhouette vanished to. "I could have sworn that was him. So close..." After he had pursued.. whomever it was for a long time he came to a large clearing in the woods, the mist parted to reveal a young man, seemingly only in his mid-twenties whom wore an outfit consisting primarily of a long black coat, with a black full-body suit beneath it, he also wore a pair of jeans, he had ear-length ruffled black hair and a soft, but yet determined look in his dark-blue eyes, whom bore a resemblance to the colour of the night sky. Along with symmetric features. The man spoke softly "Why do you follow me?", his stance was composed, and his face devoid of any noticeable emotion - reminescent of a statue carved in ice, and while he approached the air around him grew noticeably colder, as cold wind picked up the folds of his coat, playing with it. Not able to get a clear direct view of the man's face Van shouted "Is that you Toru!? Where is mother!? Why did you come out of nowhere as an enemy!?" As the mist continued to part, Van began to see it wasn't the man he was searching for. Taking a step back Van looked on in confusion. "Who are you? As for following you, well you resemble my have brother Toru." The stranger nodded solemnly at the comment "I'm quite obviously not him though, albeit I do know of whom you speak - you do seem to have a.. family resemblence" Night-blue eyes sized Van from head to toe, as well as taking note of his Spiritual Power as well, another thing came to view though, namely five orbs of a blue substance, most likely water, that encircled the other man in question. Silence presided for a while, before the darkly-clothed man reached out with his hands to touch the air infront of him, which shaped into a perfect likeness of Toru Satonaka's face, as he arched an eyebrow inquistively at Van - as if to look for a confirmation that this is indeed the notorious "Toru". "That's him. How do you know him? What is he up to? Where is he!?" Van became more impatient and anxioys with each question he asked. Walking toward the man Van sighed. "I don't know why I'm getting worked up. You already said you know him, so are you going to tell me what I need to know so we can both be on our way?" The stranger made a movement with his hand as the mist enclosed upon them further, he then spoke "I can tell you that he's safe and sound, but any other question I won't answer - after all, what he chooses to do is his own buisness, no?" the mist drew even closer, and it soon covered the other mans feet, and tendrils of mist criss-crossed across his features- partially obscuring him from view. He waved away some of the mist as he spoke again, this time his voice was lower, and threatening "And before you decide to attack me in order to force me to submit information, know that you'll be dead before you can take your second step towards me, I thus concider it well within your interest to watch your step carefully" the stranger spoke without a hint of arrogance, quite obviously he was capable of doing what he stated - or at the very least, he THOUGHT himself capable, would Van take the chance? "No it is not his own business. When he comes to my home to scare my family, it was made into my business as well." Van smirked as he walked foward. "I take it this mist is your doing? Hmph. If some child's play such as this is the best you have then you're really in for a world of hurt." Moving his hands through the mist Van exhaled as he began crystallizing the tiny water droplets around him causing them to fall to the ground. "Looks like the little shroud you were masking yourself in just met its match. Now what were you saying about me watching my step carefully?" The stranger sighed deeply, as he made a gesture with his hands - Van would feel the unpleasant senstation of something sharp and cold poking against the inner crevices of his body, it felt like he had eaten a hedgehog whole. As the stranger lowers his hand, the dreadful sensation subsides. The other man then speaks once more "You'd do well to defend yourself better in the future, and don't simply defend against dangers that you can see.. the ones whom you can't are usually several times more dangerous, so then, do you still insist upon resorting to agressive methods? I for one think it better to stay civilized". "So that was your tactic hm? Talk about your contradictory statements. You want to be civilized yet you have already 'attacked' me. I don't see why I shouldn't retaliate now." Smiling, Van began to surge his own spiritual power throughout his body. Using this he began to crystallize the man's mist that had seeped into his body and into his bloodstream. Coughing the crystal shards up, Van mouth began to bleed, spitting it to the ground he wiped his mouth. "So then, what else do you have in store for me? This creepy mist is useless, so I certainly hope that you're able to do more than that." The stranger paid no heed to the drastic increase in power, he appeared.. why, bored? Not a hint of excitement nor fear was visible across his comely features - which was quite odd concidering that his own Reiryoku was barely on the level of a Lieutenant. The stranger reached out with his hand calmly, as he let expel a truly massive wave of water from his outstretched palm, washing across the landscape - utterly destroying the sorrounding area - the water brushed around the stranger in vile but graceful movements, and with but a gesture of his hand the mass of water heaved high up into the air before then moving towards Van with impressive speed - the stranger did however not let it end there, as he with another gesture of his hands sent a cascade of water up into the air, where it scattered into countless small water droplets.. Each of the droplets turned into needle-like icicles, and with another gesture from Van's adversary, they shot out towards Van with great speed, the only thing which betrayed their presence would be the beautiful array of colors and blending lights that occured when the sunrays hit the crystaline shards. The folds on the strangers cloak fluttered as he was raised high up into the air by a pillar of water beneath his feet, giving him the advantage of having a clear view of the entire battlefield. He then reached a hand out as he muttered the name of a spell "Bakudo #91 Doumu" - a huge barrier was erected around the battlefield, keeping the opponent, and Van - as well as the incredible worth of water secluded from the rest of the world. Smirking, Van put forth one hand as he spoke. "If this is what your main offensive is...then you better prepare for a world of hurt." As the tidal wave of water surged toward him and touched the tips of his fingers, Van crystallized the massive entity as well as causing the icicle rain to crystallize and float above him as it entered his range of influence. Manipulating the crystallized wave into a large dragon, Van sent it charging toward the stranger in attempt to crush him. "So stranger, care to introduce yourself?" As Van crystalized the mass of water, he'd feel that his Spiritual Energy was consumed at a faster rate than normal, if he kept this recklessy up he might very well die of exhaustion before the battle come to a close. The stranger watched him slowly, before answering "No, I won't - it doesn't serve any explicit purpose". The crystal dragon shattered abruptly, to reveal a massive amount of water which then appeared to be sucked into the empty space, forming into a single blue orb that then proceeded to orbit slowly around the stranger, whom still appeared bored "It'd seem that we've come to a stalemate here, will you cease this an let me leave in peace?" Van stuck out his tongue to show that he was feigning exhaustion. "Heh. That was just a test. And purpose? Well wouldn't I need something to put on your tombstone?" Touching the water around his feet Van smiled, "It appears as though a stalemate is what you were hoping for, I'm sorry but it looks like this is the worst kind of match-up for you." Van then pointed to the water around the opposing man's feet "Heh." The water shot into crystalline spears that aimed to pierce the man's chest. The crystalline spears only managed to get a few inches off the ground before they near-instantenously expanded into a great torrent of water - the force of which would undouptedly wreak great havoc on the sorrounding area, and Van himself should he be caught in the middle of it, but given the sheer volume of water he'd likely have great difficulties trying to outrun it. Van sneered as he looked at the incoming water "Have you not learned yet? Your water is meaningless against me." Pressing his hand foward, Van crystallized the torrent before transforming it into a massive crystal lance completely condensed into his signature ability. "Now before I pierce your very core with this... do you want to get more friendly perhaps? Hahahaha" The stranger turned and began to walk away as the crystal vanished into empty air only to be compressed down into the form of a ball, this one abit different from the rest, appearing, why.. almost like a crystal ball. Miyata took a few more steps, in a rather specific direction - judging by the fact that he walked it wouldn't appear like he was trying to get away: However, upon taking the seventh step or so he was illuminated in a bright blue light, and then.. he was gone - Van would likely link this to some pre-set teleportation spell, with some effort he could perhaps follow him but the question would remain, would he? Van sighed as he sat on the ground looking at the man in dissapointment. "Hmm...oh well. I suppose it was his lunchtime. I can't blame him for leaving to take care of that. Though I do wish I was able to get some information about Toru from him." Walking toward where the man vanished, Van looked around. "Hmm no trace either. Some magician we have here don't we? Heh. I suppose I'll just have to track him down again....maybe" Category:Njalm2 Category:RazeOfLight